Megaman Battle Network: Super Navi Alias
by IXIZeoIXI
Summary: In the year 200x everything is run by computers and connected to the internet. Everyone has a PET or Personal Terminal. Every PET Contains an artificial intelligence program also known as a Net Navigator. A Net Navigator also known as NetNavi can perform
1. The Invitation

In the year 200x everything is run by computers and connected to the internet. Everyone has a PET or Personal Terminal. Every PET Contains an artificial intelligence program also known as a Net Navigator. A Net Navigator also known as NetNavi can perform numerous tasks for its Net Operator, the owner of the PET. The NetNavi can also compete in Cyber Battles called NetBattles where the NetOp inserts Battle Chips or support weapons to win the Net Battle. With new technolagy comes new world hazards. The former Net Crimes were commited by the World Three (WWW). An orginization run by Mr. Wiley to try and rule the Cyber World along with Earth. Defeated by the ACDC Heroes, Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE, the WWW has not shown up in a long time. A new NetNavi known as Alias is imprissoned in a capsule and is seeking revenge on the humans who imprissoned it. The NetNavi is completely shrouded in mystery. When Lan and his Navi MegaMan receive an E-Mail from an unkown sender, they are participating in a tournament that seams like the best tournament in history where NetOps from all over the world are joining together to participate in Net Battles. This tournament is more then it seams. Alias is planning something special for the humans who have joined together..  
  
(ACDC Net Battler, Lan Hikari sat on his chair, head on a book. Unlike most readers, Lan wasnt actually reading the book, he was drooling on it...Sleeping)  
Megaman: Lan! Your supposed to be studying! Lan: Huh?! What?! Im up! Im Up!  
Megaman: Lan you had your head in the book and you were drooling on it (Megaman gave his NetOp a "Dont look at me like im dumb" look)  
Lan: Ok, ok maybe I was sleeping. But I was definately NOT drooling!  
Megaman: Sure whatever you say Lan (Megaman looked down to the corner of the P.E.T where the time was)  
Megaman: Lan, look at the time its already 11:45 PM Lan: What!  
(Lan jumped up suprised)  
Lan: Im going to get grounded for staying up this late!  
Megaman: You better get to bed, Lan. Lan: Thats exactly what im going to do. Night Hub (Lan reached over to the P.E.T Charger and placed his Blue one in it, where the Battery Icon appeared on the PET screen as low battery, but soon to charge up in the morning)  
  
As the two brothers went to bed, right at that very moment, E-Mails to every great NetBattler in the world were being sent. One of the last ones were sent to Lan and Megaman, not to be heard. The Mail inbox now read "1 Unread E-Mail" instead of "No E-Mail. Only a small click was to be heard, since Lan had lowered the Sount Effects of the PET volume. Lan's friends, Mayl, Dex, Yai, and his rival Chaud had also received the E-Mail. Everyone he had faced previously had also been seant the E-Mail. Everyone from Net Mafia Gospel and the World Three had received the E-Mail. The next morning, Lan and Megaman were to awake to a suprise...  
  
Megaman: Lan!  
(Lan rolled over on his side, drooling on his pillow and tugging the blanket over his head)  
Lan: Not now Hub Megaman: Lan! Wake up! We got Mail!  
(He fell off the bed and reached for his head thingy and put it on. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he took the PET off the charger and opened the mail)  
  
Dear Lan Hikari,  
You have been chosen to participate in the biggest Net Battle Tournament in the history of the world. Every Net Battler that is worthy of this challenge had been sent this E-Mail. If you refuse to come, you will dropping out of the Tournament Officially and humiliate yourself as a Net Battler. If you chose to participate in this Tournament you will have to read the clue on the bottom to the Sight of the Tournament. As you find more clues, you will slowly reach to the Tournament Sight. Everyone will be there. Thank you for your time.  
  
Clue #1: Where the MOON blocks the SUN  
  
Sender: No Data  
  
Lan: The biggest tournament in the history of the world?! Theres no way ill miss this!  
Megaman: If thats how you really feel, then were going to have to solve that riddle.  
Lan: Where the Moon blocks the Sun....Hmmmm.  
Megaman: Hey, I got it! Remember the Red Sun/ Blue Moon Tournament?! The Moon always blocks the Sun there thats why they held the Tourney there!  
Lan: Right!  
Megaman: Then let's go what are we waiting for!  
(Lan grabbed the PET and put it in his back pocket and ran downstairs)  
Mrs. Hikari: Lan where are you going?  
Lan: I got an E-mail saying theres a new Tournament held, not just any tournament. The biggest tournament in the history of the world! I gotta solve this riddle!  
Mrs. Hikari: Oh yes that tournament. Mayl dropped by before said something about the riddle, but you were asleep Lan: Mayl? Maybe I should get over there and see what she wants.  
Megaman: Right lets go (Lan put on his shoes and Backpack. He opened the door and ran out forgetting to close the door)  
(He skated next door to a small pink house, he tugged on the door but it was locked. He noticed a note attached to the door)  
  
Dear Lan,  
I went out to the Airport on board to NetOpia, meet me there if you get this note -Mayl  
  
Lan: Heh she was thinking the same thing as us I guess.  
Megaman: Great minds think alike Lan: Right, lets head over to the AirPort (They head to the Airport and noticed Mayl waiting for them)  
Mayl: Where have you been?  
Lan: I just got the note sorry ;  
Mayl: Ok, the plane is just about to board lets go (They ran into the Plane and seated)  
  
3 Hours Later.....  
  
Lan: Finally, I thought I might fall asleep Megaman: You did Mayl: Twice Roll: Actually I think it was three times (They all laughed)  
Mayl: Hehe, lets just get over to the Collisium.  
(They ran over to the Collisium and noticed a big montiter standing there)  
"IT WAS VERY GOOD OF YOU TO SOLVE THE FIRST CLUE, NOW GET READY FOR CLUE NUMBER TWO"  
(A Star type NetNavi appeared on the monitor)  
Starman: Hello Hikari Lan: Who are you!  
Starman: You thought Clue 1 was easy well im going to delete your puny Megaman before you even get in the Tournament!  
Megaman: Lan, jack me in!  
Lan: Right, Jack in, Megaman.EXE!  
(Lan pulled out a cord from his PET and plugged it into the monitor Jack In spot, Megaman appeared in front of Starman)  
Megaman: Ok Starman, lets do this Starman: Heh right!  
(Starman raised his arm in the air and Stars shot out from the sky, locking in on Megaman and following him)  
Lan: Megaman watch out, Barriar Battle Chip in Download! (A Barriar protected Megaman from the stars)  
Megaman: Take this!  
(He charged up his Megabuster and released it at Starman)  
Starman: Hah! That blaster of yours wont do you any good Lan: Then take this, Cyber Sword in (A CyberSword appeared on Megamans arm)  
Megaman: Are you trying what I think?  
Lan: Not just yet, get em Megaman!  
Megaman: Of course!  
Mayl: Watch out Megaman, Roll go help him. Roll: Of course Mayl: Jack In Roll! (She pulled the cord out of her PET and jacked into the monitor)  
Roll: Take this, Roll Arrow!  
(She pulled out a bow and arrow and shot it at Starman)  
Roll: Now get em, Mega!  
Lan: WideSword in!  
(A WideSword appeared on his other arm)  
Megaman: Widesword Roll: What are you planning? Are you going to use the Program Advance?  
Lan: And LongSword!  
(The three swords went together to form a giant purple sword in Megamans two hands. With Starman off gaurd, he let out a Life Sword)  
Starman: What?! The Program Advance already!  
Megaman: Take this! (He lifted the giant purple sword into the air and aimed it towards Starman)  
Starman: Ill get you next time Mega Moron!  
Computer: Starman Logging Out Lan: That guy had what was coming to him, Jack out Megaman Computer: Megaman Logging Out Mayl: You too Roll Computer: Roll Logging Out Megaman: Lets see the next clue.  
(The monitor read, "Clue #2: Viruses Never Go")  
Roll: Viruses never go?  
Megaman: Hmmm.. I got it! Scilab keeps the viruses out. None ever get in there!  
Lan: Your right Megaman!  
Mayl: If thats where you really think the next clue is then lets head over there Roll: So we waited three hours to come here and now we're going back?  
Megaman: Hehe yeah I guess Lan: Well we better hurry  
  
3 more hours later at SciLab....  
  
Dr. Hikari: Alright now does everyone remember their positions SciLab Official #1: I have one question Docter.  
Dr. Hikari: What is it?  
SciLab Official #1: If our plans to stop Alias were to fail, what would we do?  
SciLab Official #2: Yeah what would we do?  
Dr. Hikari: We would have to gather our top NetBattlers and set out to delete Alias.  
SciLab Official #3: But I thought the Navi was super strong SciLab Official #4: I thougt he couldnt be deleted Dr. Hikari: Everyone calm down we will find a way to do this (Lan and Mayl run in)  
Lan: Dad we're here for the third clue Dr. Hikari: The third clue? Oh that clue. Well its not a clue this time.  
(He handed them each a Battle Chip. It was a chip called, "Gentle Feather" and it had an attack of 1)  
Lan: Whats this?  
Dr. Hikari: Thats the Rare Battle Chip that you will need to get to the tournamet.  
Mayl: So what do we have to do?  
Dr. Hikari: You will need to NetBattle a selected Virus.  
Megaman: Where is this virus?  
Dr. Hikari: In the lost island Lan: The lost island? Wheres that? Dr. Hikari: I have no idea, thats why they call it the LOST island. I can tell you this though, its in the Cyber Net Megaman: Then we'll have to find it Lan: Jack In Megaman.EXE, Execute!  
Mayl: Jack in Roll  
  
Megaman and Roll were transmitted from their PET into the virtual Cyber Network. Through the Jack In cord you pull out of the PErsonal Terminal into the Jack In location in the SciLab main computer. They landed in SciLab Square.  
  
Megaman: So Lan where should we start to look first?  
Lan: Well I was thinking....the Undernet.  
Roll: The Undernet, are you crazy thats the most dangerous place on the Net!  
Lan: Exactly, its a test to see if we can even survive in the Undernet without getting our NetNavis deleted Mayl: I agree, if there would be a Lost Island it would be in the Undernet Megaman: Then its settled we're going to the Undernet Mayl: Right Megaman: Ok the quickest route to the Undernet is through the hole in SciLab 2 which leads to Undernet 5. We just need to get to SciLab 2 it will be easy c'mon lets go Roll: Then lets go  
  
They ran from SciLab Square into Sci Lab 1 and through that. While in SciLab 2 they made it around and into the long path that Drillman once drilled through. Nobody every fixed that hole, and the path to Undernet 5 still remained there. Megaman and Roll stopped at the hole and jumped through together. They landed in a stranded area in Undernet 5.  
  
Megaman: Ok here we are....the Undernet Roll: Dont let your guard down Megaman Megaman: Right, lets go (They ran south and stopped at a pair of viruses)  
Megaman: Lan send Chip Data Lan: Right Megaman Mayl: Here Lan (She handed him an extention chip for Roll)  
Lan: Ok! Extention Chip Roll Battle Chip in Downloading now!  
(He connected the PET to an extention chip and Roll merged with Megaman, so Megaman could use Roll Flash and Roll Arrow)  
Megaman: Take this!  
(A swarm of Scuttlest ran towards Megaman)  
(Megaman fired 4 Roll Arrows at the Scuttlest and a few were deleted)  
Lan: Extention Chip off, Spreader x3 Battle Chip in!  
Megaman: Program Advance, Hyper Spreader!  
(He fired a Spreader that damaged the whole area and the remaining Scuttles were deleted)  
Roll: Lets move out Megaman: Right  
  
Megaman and Roll moved through the Undernet looking for the Lost Island and Battling Viruses on the way. They spotted a small area in Undernet 7 and wondered how to get there. They thought that maybe that panel lead to the Lost Island..  
  
Megaman: There has to be a secret pathway here or something Roll: Hmmm (Roll looked around and noticed a switch)  
Roll: Look at this Megaman Megaman: Wonder what that does Roll: Lets find out (She pushed the switch down and a gust of wind pushed Megaman and Roll into the panel where they were teleported to a Battle Arena)  
Megaman: Argh....where are we?  
Exorsist: Welcome to the lost island now we shall do battle!  
Megaman: Huh, what!  
Roll: Megaman watch out!  
(Exorsist charged at Megaman but Roll blocked him causing her to take the hit)  
Roll: Ahh!  
Megaman: Roll (Roll's data disappeared and a computer voice announced: Roll Deleted)  
(Only one bit of data remained and Megaman ran to it)  
Megaman: Errrgh you!  
Mayl: Roll!  
Lan: Shes really gone!  
(Megaman held the data bit to his heart and it slowly went into Megamans Navi frame)  
(On Lan's PET a small signal read, "Megaman NET Fusion, Roll Data1 Transferring.......Transferring....Transferred")  
Megaman: What the?  
(Roll was shown and was put in Megamans Navi Frame, combining Roll and Megaman to form a new NetNavi: Megaman.Rol)  
Megaman.Rol: What in the world, we've become one?  
Lan: Awesome!  
Mayl: Roll your back!  
Megaman.Rol: Now its time to finish this!  
Mayl: HP300 Battle Chip in!  
Lan: Holy Panel Battle Chip in!  
Megaman.Rol: Program Advance, Big Heart!  
Exorsist: Foolish Navi you will be deleted!  
(Exorsist charged at Megaman.Rol and Megaman.Rol blocked with a Shield and a Big Heart dropped on him, recovering him by 300 and then he attacked with Roll Flash)  
Exorsist: Huh, ahh!  
Lan: Lets finish this! Long Blade Battle Chip download!  
Megaman.Rol: Long Blade attack!  
(It slashed at Exorsist causing him to log out)  
(Roll came out of the new navi)  
Roll: Woa..frieky Megaman: Tell me about it Roll: We were like...super powerful Lan: Guys you rocked!  
Mayl: Hehe yeah Megaman: Hey whats this.  
(He picked up a map)  
Megaman: Hey guys its the map!  
Lan: Upload it Megaman Megaman: Right Lan: Alright we need to take a ship to the Net Battle Final Arena.  
Mayl: Who owns a ship Lan: In Beach area theres a ship Mayl: Right Lan: Jack out Mayl: You too Roll (They pulled the cord out of the Computer)  
Lan: Lets head over to the Beach! 


	2. Chaos at the Hospital

(They headed to the Metro area and got a ticket for the Beach Area, they got on the train and arrived 10 minutes later)  
Lan: Hey, this is where Mamoru's hospital was, I wonder if he's still here Megaman: Let's go see Mayl: Ok ill stay here and wait Lan: Ok we'll be back (They ran off to the Hospital and stopped at the door)  
Lan: Lets go in (He pulled the door but it was locked)  
Lan: Locked...hmm why would they lock a Hospital?  
Megaman: That is wierd Lan: Hmmm (He put his ear to the door)  
  
Police Officer1: Your under arrest!  
Dex: Heh take this you fools (Dex's eyes were red. He had something on his neck which had a jack in cord)  
(He lifted his arm and the police officers flew back)  
Police Officer2: Who do you think you are!  
Dex: Hehe where is the main control room Police Officer3: Why should we tell you Dex: Because if you don't, I'll make sure your all dead by the end of today.  
Police Officer1: What?! You must be crazy (They took out their guns and pointed them at Dex)  
Police Officer3: Don't move!  
Dex: Very well (Dex's eyes turned back to normal and Dex fell. The callor around Dex's neck turned off)  
(A police officer's eyes turned the color of Dex's, red)  
Police Officer1: Alright take this! (He shot the other police officers causing them to fall)  
Hospital Assistant: Two people are in the middle of an opperation what's wrong with the equipment!  
Hospital Docter: We're being threatened by some kind of virus!  
Hospital Assistand: Unlock the doors!  
(The docter went to the doors and unlocked them)  
Lan: What's going on in there Docter?  
Megaman: We heard something going on Hospital Docter: We're being threatened by a virus which appears to be in that callor on that boy (He pointed to Dex)  
Police Officer1: Dont move!  
(He aimed his gun at Lan)  
Lan: Errr Megaman: Lan jack me in to that callor we need to stop the virus!  
Police Officer1: Just try Lan: Whats wrong with that Officer (He kept still)  
Hospital Docter: He's being possesed by the Virus in that callor Lan: Megaman jack in using the wireless cord Megaman: Right, Jacking in now!  
(Megaman jacked into the callor and appeared in CallorComputer)  
Alias: Megaman we finally meet Megaman: Just who are you!  
Alias: Theres no time for talking now!  
(He sent 3 Delete Towers at Megaman)  
Lan: Take this (He smacked the Officer with the PET)  
Lan: Sending battle Chip data now! Sword Battle Chip in!  
Megaman: Sword downloaded Lan: Widesword in download!  
Megaman: WideSword!  
Lan: And Longsword!  
Alias: You wont complete it!  
(He send a sonic boom at Megaman and Megaman jacked out)  
Lan: What the!  
Megaman: Hes...to strong Lan: Is anyone in the middle of an operation?  
Hospital Assistant: Two kids on the 2nd floor Lan: Ok how do we turn the power on!  
Hospital Assistant: Through the Basement, ahh!  
Hospital Assistant: Hehehe not if I can help it!  
Lan: Uh oh... Mini Boomer! (He through some Mini Boomers at the Assistant)  
Megaman: Run Lan run!  
Lan: Right!  
(Lan ran out of the Hospital with the possesed Assistant following him)  
(He went south and took the secret way into the Tree of Life)  
Lan: Errr wheres the switch to the power?  
Megaman: Uhhhh Hospital Assistnat: Hehe looks like your closed in, prepare for your death!  
Lan: Uh oh Megaman: This is it Dex and Mayl: Lan!  
Dex: Hey you pick on someone your own size!  
Lan: Dex Mayl: Leave Lan alone!  
Lan: Mayl, you guys came Hospital Assistant: Heh you really think you can stop me?  
Dex: Jack in Gutsman! (He jacked into the callor on Dex)  
Gutsman: Ill distract him you guys try to turn on the power Lan: Right!  
Mayl: It should be a big button or something that stands out Roll: Ill do a scan Megaman: Hmm....there! The big red one!  
Lan: Im on it (He pressed the button and turned on the power)  
Hospital Assistant: This isnt the last you will see of me!  
(She fell)  
Dex: Lets get out of here Lan: You guys wait for me by the boat ill be there in a few minutes Mayl: Ok (Lan ran up to the 2nd floor into Mamoru's room)  
Lan: Mamoru are you okay? Were you being operated on?  
Mamoru: Lan, what are you doing here? No I wasnt Lan: Thats good there was a Navi controlling some people downstairs and stuff.  
Mamoru: What?  
Megaman: Nothing Lan: So are you in the tournament Mamoru: I was invited but I cant come because of my condition. But im going to watch Lan: Oh yeah.  
Mamoru: Ill cheer you on from here Lan Megaman: Cool then Lan: Lets go Megaman Megaman: Right (They ran out of the Hospital and they got into the boat)  
Boat Driver: Where you going to?  
Lan: Net Battle Final Arena!  
Other Net Battlers: Right! 


End file.
